Harry Potter SHIELD Agent
by Jumper712
Summary: Magic doesn't exist, hogwarts is just an elite boarding school. Starts after school has finished and Harry decides he needs a new start in life, follow him as he finds secret organisations, aliens and something he never believed existed. Sorry for the terrible summary but please read and form your own judgements.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter SHIELD Agent

**AN: So this is a story i started awhile back, but forgot about it, thought I'd post this chapter and see what you guys thought of it.**

Chapter 1: Plans and Moving

19 year old Harry Potter was bored, bored and annoyed for three months he had done barely anything since graduation for Hogwarts High School and he didn't know what to do with his life. His friends had all moved on, starting jobs or going to university, but he was stuck, stuck doing nothing because he put the happiness of his girlfriend above all else and it turned out she was just a stupid cheating bint who was happy to sleep with others behind his back.

He rolled out bed with a groan and stretched several of his joins clicking, he had gotten lazy these past months and he wasn't starting to feel the effects of not taking daily runs. But today, today was the day he was going to put everything behind him and start afresh. He wandered into his kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out the ingredients to make an omelet, whatever else had happened before he always knew how much food he had and what he could make with it.

After he finished his breakfast and washed up Harry stood in the centre of his living room and looked around, everything he owned was new, well a couple of months old or from a second hand shop. Over breakfast he had decided the best way to start a new life was to simply get away move to another country, he knew his family had several properties scattered throughout the globe but he would have to go to the bank to find out exactly where. He almost picked up the phone to call Hermione but stopped himself at the last moment, if he was going to do this, and do it properly he would have to do it buy himself.

Two hours later he found himself in HSBC, talking to his account manager James Johnson"Ok well this is a list of all the properties you own across the world" He said handing over a folder. Harry opened it and began to look through them. He had 5 properties spread out across the globe, including his flat in London. The one in Greece had been badly damaged in an earthquake several years before and would take months to rebuild. There was a holiday Villa and vineyard in the south of France, it seemed a nice spot for a holiday but he wasn't sure about living there all year round, plus his French wasn't great. There were two in America one in Florida and one in New York. The one in Florida looked almost identical to the one in France but on the beach front and without the vineyard. Then there was the one in New York, the biggest property on the list, reading through the details, Harry realised it used to be a garage/workshop. With a final look he knew he had decided where he wanted to move to, anyway he always wanted to be a mechanic, and with the investments and inheritance his parents left him it wasn't like he couldn't do anything he wanted.

Harry looked up at Mr Johnson and nodded "I've made my decision" he said "The property in Greece sell, I don't think I'm ever going to want to live there. The one in Florida offer up for long term, just make sure you do extensive background checks on the people who want to move in" He paused for a moment to allow James to make notes, the property in London, the flat I'm currently living in, in four weeks I'll have moved out, if possible I would like to sell it back to the bank." Harry stopped and looked back down at the papers in front of him "Is that all Mr Potter?" Mr Johnson asked. Harry thought for a moment "I won't be able to take everything with me when I move out, does the bank want it, or do I need to sell it separately" Mr Johnson thought for a moment before standing up "Let me go check, I will also find out how much I can offer you for your flat" He walked out of the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry walked out of the bank feeling lighter than he had done in months, his assets would be transferred to the HSBC international branch where he could access it from any country he needed to. His flat would be sold to the bank the day after he left and in three weeks a moving company would be coming to collect everything he wanted to bring with him, the rest would be sold along side his flat. He felt like he had gotten a better deal than he should have on the flat but wasn't going to complain, he doubted he would notice the extra money when it was added to his account.

Two weeks later found Harry meeting Sirius at a small café, all his plans were finalised and set in motion there was no going back now."No Sirius I've made my mind up, I need to leave" Harry said. Across the table Sirius had a sad look in his eyes. "When you going pup?" He asked sadly "Three days" Harry replied with a sad smile "I didn't want to make a big deal of it or give anyone the chance to talk me out of it" Sirius nodded "I guess I can't offer to come with you?" Harry snorted "So Amelia can come and kick both our asses when you abandon her and your kids" Sirius looked fearful at that thought. He smiled at Harry "Well I guess you need to grow up at some point, you will keep in touch won't you?" Harry smiled back "Of course I will, someone needs to keep an eye on you" Sirius smiled and stood up pulling Harry into a hug "Well I'll make sure I'm there to see you off then, I'm sure Amelia and Benny will come as well" Harry nodded and smiled "I guess I'll see you then" Sirius clapped him on the shoulder "See you in a few days" she said as he walked out of the café.

The next day found Harry walking into a bar to meet his friends. "Thanks for coming guys" Harry said look round the table at his friends Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all gathered around the table. "Well you did ask us to come mate" Ron stated. "And it sounded like you had something important to tell us" Dean said. "Going to tell us your gay?" Seamus asked waggling his eyebrows. "You're getting married?" Neville decided to weigh in "You're dying?" Ron gasped. Harry just rolled his eyes "Guy's if you wait I'll tell you" he paused for a moment "But you're all wrong" he added with a smile. "Well what is it then?" Ron asked impatiently. Harry looked down for a moment "I'm leaving" he said. He looked up to see them all staring at him. Neville was the one to finally speak up "Going where?" He asked. "New York" Harry replied. Ron just gaped at him "America!" He all but shouted "Are you bloody serious?" Harry smirked "Nope that's my godfather" they all groaned at the old joke. "But yes, I am going." Neville nodded, he knew when Harry had made up his mind nothing would change it. "When you leaving then?" "Two days" Harry replied. "What" Ron spluttered spraying his mouthful of beer across the table "Are you serious, that's not even time to organise a proper party." Harry just rolled his eyes "That's why I'm going so soon." he said "I don't want a massive fuss, I just want to get on with my life, the longer I stay around the harder it will get for me to leave" Dean and Seamus nodded "We'll miss you mate" they said. "You will stay in contact won't you?" Neville asked sadly. Harry smiled "Of course I will, I mean its not like we're not all connected through the internet or anything" Neville smiled "I'll miss you mate" Harry nodded sadly "I'll miss you all too" he glanced at his watch "I better be off, I have things I need to finish up" with a final goodbye and manly hugs he left the pub.

The next morning found Harry wandering around his flat all his clothes were all in boxes, his work from the past seven years of school was packed ready to be stored, where he wasn't quite sure. Everything had been labelled, looking around Harry knew he needed to keep himself busy, even if it was with things that didn't really need doing. Without really thinking, just moving on instinct to keep busy Harry pushed all the furniture in his living room back against the walls and began to move all the boxes from the other rooms into the space he had just cleared.

"So your really leaving for America" the sad voice of Hermione Granger came from behind Harry. He turned from the box he was packing to look at her "I am" he said with a sad smile "My family used to own a garage in New York, I still own the property, after Ginny I need a fresh start, somewhere new, that provides me the perfect place to do that." Hermione nodded sadly, she knew that Harry was feeling left behind. She stepped forward and pulling into a hug "Just promise you'll stay in contact" Harry looked at her, his eyes prickling with tears "I promise, emails once a week, phone calls every two" Hermione smiled through her tears "I'll hold you to that" Harry smiled back.

He stepped out of the hug and looked down at her "If you want to stick around for an hour I'll be done, then we could go out for dinner?" Hermione smiled and nodded "I'd like that" there was a slight pause "Do you mind if I make myself a cup of tea" she asked. "only if you make me one" Harry replied with a small laugh. She nodded and turned and made her way to the kitchen. Harry called out "If you want or need anything that isn't in boxes feel free to take it, most of its only a few months old" "You sure" She called back "I wouldn't want to deprive you of anything" Harry stuck his head around the door frame "Nah, everything that hasn't been packed the bank is going to sell so if you want it take it" he said with a encouraging smile.

An hour and half later they were in down town London, heading for a small restaurant that Harry knew Hermione loved, she had complained about not being dressed right for an evening out but Harry had just shrugged her off saying that it didn't really matter what she wore, she always looked lovely. The meal was amazing as it always was whenever they came here, they passed the time making small talk and reminiscing about their school days.

They arrived back at Harry's flat just as midnight approached. Harry looked down at Hermione who was looking nervous "I'm going to miss you" he said quietly. Hermione looked up at him, gazing into is emerald green eyes "I'm going to miss you too." They stood there awkwardly before Hermione mutter "To hell with it" Harry's eyes widened she never swore, before he could say anything she stood up on her toes and kissed him hard. He closed his eyes and melted into her kiss, he ran his tongue over her lips seeking entrance and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, as the need for air became overwhelming she pulled back, and looked him straight in the eye. Harry was lost in the lustful gaze coming from her chocolate brown eyes "lets take this inside" she whispered. Harry nodded not trusting his voice and pulled her gently inside of his flat.

Harry woke up as his alarm went off, reaching over he switched it off before turning back to the young woman in his arms. He smiled as he looked down at the peaceful face of Hermione. He knew of all the people he was leaving behind he was going to miss her the most. She rolled over and stretched cat like in his arms and opened her eyes looking up at him with the shy smile on her face, that she always had after they spent the night together. He leant forward and kissed her lips gently before easing himself out of bed and pulling on his jeans. "what time is it?" she asked sleepily "8, I was going to make breakfast for us" she smiled thanks and nodded "I'll get dressed and join you" she said as he stepped out into the hall.

Ten minutes later Hermione wandered into the kitchen, the smells of breakfast filling making her stomach growl softly, she watched Harry move around her kitchen with ease cooking breakfast in only his jeans, the dragon tattoo across his back and shoulders rippling with the moves of his arms. She wished sometimes it had turned out differently for them, they had tried dating for awhile during their fifth year, but it turned out they were better as best friends,but that didn't mean they didn't care about each other when one of them got hurt then always turned to each other and almost inevitably ended up sleeping together on multiple occasions. But now Harry was moving away and she would no longer be able to turn to him at the drop of the hat. Sure she would be able to call him, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Harry turned and smiled brightly at her "Come sit down" he encouraged "It'll be ready in a moment" he placed a cup of coffee on the table for her. Hermione smiled back, she had already told herself no tears today. "I never did ask, what are you plans for you last day?" Harry looked over his shoulder "The moving guys will be at my place at 11, so probably an hour or two to do that, my flight is at 10:15pm so I guess I need to find something to do for a few hours" Hermione nodded "Do you think I could get a lift home around 10?" She asked Harry nodded "Of course you can" He replied with a smile. He put a plate of food in front of her "Here you go, eat up"

Harry had just dropped Hermione off at her house and now pulled his car up behind the moving van. "Sorry" he said as he stepped out of his car "I got held up in traffic" The man just waved him off "It's fine we only just got here, I'm Sam this is Alex" Harry nodded "Nice to meet you both" there was an awkward pause "Right well why don't you come up and I'll show you what needs to be moved" They nodded "Sounds like a plan" Sam said. Half an hour later they were in full swing, an efficient system of moving, Harry and Alex we're bringing the boxes down from his flat while Sam put them into the van. Harry was glad that he'd decided to hire this moving company, it was much easier to do this than to try and do it all by himself. Something he had learnt from when he moved in.

The rest of the day past in a blur of final goodbyes and random meanderings around his childhood home in London. But before Harry could wonder where they day went he found himself out side of Heathrow saying goodbye to his closest friend and family.

"So this is it then?" Hermione said with a sad smile. Harry looked at her and nodded "I guess it is, but I'll come visit around Christmas hopefully, or maybe I'll invite you all to New York" he said with a smile. Hermione flung her arms around his neck "I'm going to miss you" Harry hugged her back "You're not going to have time to miss me, you'll be busy with uni and before you know it it'll be Christmas" Hermione nodded "See you" she said back, tears threatening to fall. Harry nodded with a smile and turned to Sirius "I'll see you soon pup" Sirius said as he pulled him into a hug "I'll make sure of it" Harry said with a nod before turning to Amelia "Keep him out of trouble for me" he asked her with a smile "Always" she answered with her own short hug and a smile. With that Harry picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked through the gate to the start of a new chapter in his life.

**AN: So what did you guys think? Please be honest and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Shield Agent

**AN: Thanks for all the positives reviews, and thank you everyone who read this story.  
**

**Musicman2013: Won't be a Harry/Hermione romance, not sure of the pairing yet**

Chapter 2: New faces and Decisions.

It had been six months since Harry had arrived in the city and already he had fallen in love with it. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he had never lived in a place that was so crowded yet felt so open at the same time, or the fact he could just lose himself in the multitudes of people who moved about the city. But for the first time in his life he truly felt like he was home. It had taken him five weeks to fully restore both the garage and the flat above it. The Hallows Garage, as it was now called, named after a story he had heard in school, had been open for 3 months and Harry specialised in high performance sports cars.

Harry pushed himself out from under the Mazda MX-5 he was working on, and stood up facing a man in a loose suit, one look at this man told Harry that he wasn't someone to be messed with, even if he didn't look that dangerous. "You won't need that, I'm not going to attack you" He told the man with a nod to his breast. The man just raised an eyebrow obviously not many people notice the hidden gun.  
"Well your observant that's good?" Harry looked at him questionably "Good? Anyway what's wrong with your vehicle?" He asked pulling out a form from the tool bench. "Nothing I'm here on official business" Harry looked at him strangely "And what sort of business would that be exactly?" The man walked over and sat on the stool next to Harry.  
"I work for an organisation called SHIELD" Harry raised an eyebrow "And what would an International spy organisation want with little old me?" Coulson shrugged "Honestly I don't know, Director Fury said that you would be a good fit, fast dangerous, stupidly observant, it was what he actually said, I'm just the messenger boy."  
Harry snorted "And who are you exactly, seeing as you seemingly know everything about me" Coulson grinned "I'm Agent Phil Coulson" Harry nodded "Well I guess it's nice to meet you" he paused thinking for a moment, "So your director wants me to join, to do that, be a mechanic?"  
Coulson shook his head "Nope he wants you for the operations side of SHIELD" Harry raised his eyebrows "But I have no combat experience, never been in a proper fight in my life" Coulson shrugged "Hey it's not for me to decide who gets asked to join, but if Fury is asking for you personally, he must see something in you that he likes, the only other person he has ever asked for personally was Maria Hill, and she's basically his Prodigy"  
Harry nodded. "If it helps she didn't have any combat experience either" Harry gave a wry smile "Not really, I mean it would mean giving up all this, the life I've started to build here" Coulson nodded "That it would, but you would be making a difference, making the world a safer place"  
"Being it's Shield?" Harry asked with a grin. Coulson laughed lightly"Basically yes" Coulson then pulled out a folder from the case he was carrying and handed it over to Harry. "What's this" he asked suspiciously?  
Coulson smiled "That is the information pack about being a SHIELD agent, don't normally give those out, but in your case I guess it might help" he stood up abruptly "I'll come back tomorrow, see what you think of it then, good day Mr Potter" with he turned and left. Harry just sat there shocked at both the sudden exit and the fact that SHIELD had approached him.

It was mid morning and already Harry felt exhausted, damn SHIELD, he was perfectly happy, but now he couldn't help but feel he could be doing more with his life. He nodded to the man behind the counter as he handed him his coffee he glanced around the café, it was busy no chance of him getting a table to himself, he noticed the pretty you woman sitting alone, with a mental shrug he walked over.  
"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked the young woman, sitting alone at the booth. She glanced up and flashed him a smile "Go right ahead" Harry nodded his thanks before sitting down. Harry stared despondently into his Coffee. "You Ok there?" woman asked. "What, oh right yeah I'm find, don't want to bore you with my problems." Harry replied.  
"Trust me I have enough problems of my own, helping someone else out with there's would be a welcome change" Harry chuckled dryly "I'm Harry Potter" he said holding out his hand "Pepper Potts" She replied with a smiled taking his hand lightly. "So what's got you all bothered?" Pepper asked. Harry shrugged, and was about to answer when his phone rang. "Sorry" he said but Pepper just waved him off. "Hello, Yes that's me"  
"Ok well can you drop it off in a couple of hours"  
"Ok, yes I can have a car waiting, thanks" Harry hung up the phone "Sorry work" Pepper smiled, "Always the way isn't it" Harry nodded "Seems so yes, anyway what we're we talking about?" Pepper smiled and shrugged "Don't remember but I'm guessing you don't normally talk to strange women" "Only the cute ones" Harry replied with a wink which caused Pepper to blush. Harry chuckled "We'll if your going to talk to me like the least you can do is buy me dinner" Pepper said with a smile. Harry smiled right back  
"I would like nothing more, unfortunately I don't know if I'll be around my longer" Pepper pouted slightly "Oh and why would that be?"  
"I got offered a job that would take me away, I don't know if I want it or not" Pepper nodded "And that's what's got you so worked up" Harry nodded "Yep, anyway better be off, work to do" Pepper nodded "Well don't be a stranger, I would hate to never hear that cute accent of yours again" Harry blushed slightly and waved slightly as he walked out the door.

Harry glanced at the clock, it was almost two which meant that it would be seven back in England, with a smile he reached over his desk and picked up the phone. Dialling Hermione's number he sat and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" Harry smiled as he heard Hermione's voice "Hey Hermione"  
He held the phone away from his ear slightly as the exited shout of Hermione came down the line."Harry! How are you? Is everything alright?"  
"Hermione" Harry cut her off "I'm good, and everything is fine, how are you, how's university?" He could almost feel Hermione's smile in her answer. "It's amazing I'm learning so much and the library is massive, bigger than the one at Hogwarts, and there's this really cute guy on my course, and he asked me to be his partner in the lab sessions."  
Harry chuckled "You haven't changed a bit Hermione, so you have crush then?" He could tell Hermione blushed by her voice "Well yes I guess so, I just don't know whether he feels the same, or is just being nice" At this Harry full out laughed "What?" Hermione's irritated voice came down the phone "And what is it that's so funny?"  
Harry just rolled his eyes "Hermione when I guy asks a girl to be his partner in a lab it's because he likes her and wants and excuse to be near her and get to know her better." "Really?" Harry could hear the hope in Hermione's voice "Yep, really, and you must really like this guy, I'm not sure you've been this excited about someone before"  
"What do you think I should do?" She sounded worried now. Harry smiled "I think you should let him make the first move, but don't wait to long, anymore than two months and he's too nervous to, or if your feeling brave ask him to coffee or something" there was silence harry could almost see Hermione standing there biting her lip in frustration. "So just wait for him to make to move unless I'm sure that he likes me?" She finally asked  
"Basically yes" Harry replied with a smile. "Thanks Harry, I should probably go, I've got assignments to finish up" Harry nodded "yeah I've got to go back to work, talk to you soon?" "Of course you will bye Harry" "Bye Hermione" He waited till she hung up before hanging up himself.

Harry looked up from the car he was working on and blinked in surprise as Pepper stepped out of the Orange Lamborghini Gallardo. "I didn't take you for someone who would drive such a flashy car" he said with a smile. Pepper looked up at him and smiled "I didn't take you for a mechanic" Harry shrugged "I enjoy it" Pepper nodded "Well it's not my car, it's my bosses, he asked me to drop it off, said he'd be round to pick it up later"  
Harry nodded "fair enough, what's wrong with it?" Pepper bit her lip, which Harry found adorable "I'm not actually sure, Tony just said it needed to go to the garage" Harry sighed "Ok, guess I'll figure it out" Pepper nodded "Thanks Harry"  
Harry moved over to the wall and pulled a set of keys down "Catch" he said throwing them across to Pepper, she caught the deftly. He nodded across to the Audi A3 that was sat in the drive. "Umm I can't take that" She said confused "Well Tony said you needed a car while his was in the garage" Pepper blink at that a look of surprise crossed her face  
"Well Ok then" with that she turn and walked over to the Audi "See you around Harry" she said over the shoulder. He raised his hand in acknowledgement already looking over the Lamborghini. Harry frowned, he had been at this twenty minutes and couldn't see anything wrong with the car, he prided himself in being able to identify what was broken, it was one of the reasons he was so good at his job.  
With a frown he swung himself into the car, he didn't normally like doing this but he didn't have any other ideas. As soon as he fired up the engine he knew what was wrong, one of the cylinders was broken, he swore softly to himself, it wasn't something he kept in stock, he'd have to order it in.

It was late afternoon and Harry had just sat down to write the report on the Mazda he had just finished fixing when he heard the Audi he had loaned to Pepper pull up. He blinked as Pepper stepped out of the passenger side. She gave him a small smile "Sorry I couldn't stop him" Harry looked at her "So your the cute mechanic Pepper's been telling me all about"  
Harry looked up and did a double take as Tony Stark walked up to him and stuck out his hand "Tony Stark" Harry took "Harry Potter" he said with a smile. "So it's your car I've been told to fix" Tony nodded bouncing on his heals. Harry turned and lead them inside "Unfortunately one of the cylinders has broken, and I don't keep them in stock I've ordered them in, should be here Thursday" Tony nodded and shrugged "Oh well that's fine" he said looking around "Fancy place you've got here, very clean"  
Harry raised his eyebrow at Pepper who have him an apologetic smile. "Well it's better to keep your work place clean" Tony grinned "Oh I totally agree, then you can just make a mess and still see where everything is right" "Something like that" Harry agreed. "Ohh, is that a 1969 Shelby Mustang" Tony asked wandering over to the shell of a car. Harry smiled "It is, well part of one, I'm in the process of restoring in" Tony looked up "It's yours?" Harry nodded "Was part of the garage when I brought it, thought I'd have some fun and fix it up you know" Tony nodded "I always wanted one of these when I was younger, can't find one nowadays" Harry put his hand protectively on the car "Well your not having this one, anyway your Tony Stark just ask when your on T.V. Or something I'm sure someone would be willing to sell you to you"  
Pepper sighed "Really, do you have to go giving him ideas like that?" Harry looked at her apologetic "I didn't think he would take it seriously, sorry" Pepper just waved him off, "It's he would have done something stupid anyway." she glanced at her watch "Tony it's time to go, stop fawning over the car, we can come back some other time" Tony pouted but then bounded over to Harry, who couldn't help but be reminded of an over eager terrier. "When you've restored it can I go for a drive?" he asked with an eager look on his face. Harry chuckled "We'll have to wait and see" Tony nodded "see you around kid" he said as he made his way over to the Audi, Pepper nodded to him "See you around Harry" He smiled back "Looking forward to it" he said with a wave as they drove off.

The next morning Harry was distracted from his breakfast by the knock at his door, he glanced at the clock, no-one he knew would call this early. He opened the door and came face to face with Agent Coulson. Harry held in a sigh, he should have guessed. "I didn't expect you this early, come on in" Harry held the door open. Coulson nodded his thanks as he stepped into the room.  
"I guess you're hear for my answer?" Coulson nodded "Right in one" Harry nodded "Well I've been thinking and I want to make a deal with you" said Harry. Coulson looked suspicious "and what would that deal entail exactly?" He asked. "If I join I don't want to be kept in the dark, if I'm being sent somewhere I want to know all the details"  
Coulson nodded. "I don't know if that will be possible, I can promise you that you will be told everything relevant when it is relevant" Harry looked conflicted before nodding slowly "I guess that's Ok, so what do I need to do?" Coulson nodded "That's the spirit" he said with a small smile. He handed Harry a file "You need to sign this and bring it with you when you sign in, here are the co-ordinates to where you need to end up."  
Harry nodded "how am I supposed to get there?" He asked "Don't care, its a test, just make sure you're there on time" Harry nodded then looked at the co-ordinates again and gave a chuckle "So Area 51 is really SHIELD's training facilities?" Coulson shrugged "It's easier to let everyone believe what they want to, some people actually get closer than we expect, after all we do study alien artefacts there"  
Harry just rolled his eyes "I guess I'll be seeing you around then" he said holding out his hand to Coulson "You will, and don't be late, it'll see you in a week and a half" he replied taking Harry's hand firmly before turning and left Harry's apartment. Harry watched him go, wondering what on earth he had got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter SHIELD Agent

**AN: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long**

**This chapter started off as an explanation of why Harry is like he is, not really sure if it does that.**

Chapter 3

Harry rolled of bed the next morning a smile upon his face. He could still remember Sirius telling him for the first time what his father did, and ever since that moment he had wanted to follow his father's footsteps. Of course it had been Sirius who had gotten Harry into cars, in fact thinking back most of the major decisions in Harry's life had been down to what Sirius had told him about his father. The most prominent of those memories was the day after his thirteenth birthday

-Flashback-  
Harry pushed himself out of bed and padded down the stairs, looking around the kitchen come dining room for Sirius he shrugged and started to make himself an omelet.  
"Mind making me one?" Harry jumped almost dropping the pan as Sirius spoke from behind him.  
"Damn Sirius, you surprised me" Sirius smiled apologetically and sat down at the table a cup of coffee in his hand. Harry placed the omelet he had just finished cooking on a plate and slide in front of him before turning back to the oven and starting to make his own breakfast. Once made he sat down and they ate there breakfasts in silence.

Finally Harry looked up "Ok Sirius what's up?" Sirius looked somewhat bemused.  
"Nothin..." he started to say but was cut off by the look Harry was giving him. Giving a small he continued "You're far too observant for your own good sometimes Harry." Harry just grinned.  
"Come on, I've got to open the garage, I'll explain while we work" At Harry's look of surprise and hopefulness Sirius grinned reached over and ruffled Harry's hair  
"I did say I would teach you everything I know about cars when you turn thirteen, and since it was your birthday yesterday that means your education starts today" Harry a wide grin upon his face jumped down from his seat and followed Sirius down into the garage below their apartment.

The morning past with Sirius teaching Harry parts of the engine, to his surprise and pleasure, Sirius found that he was a natural. However the next part of Sirius promise to himself was harder and so when it came to lunch Sirius and Harry were sat at the table eating the sandwiches he had gotten from the place across the road when he knew that it would probably not get a better time to talk to him.  
"Harry, I need to tell you something" Harry looked up at the seriousness in Sirius' voice. "When you're parents were killed and you came to live with me, I promised you that I would tell you something when you turned thirteenth and we're old enough to understand"  
Harry put his sandwich down "I guess this doesn't have to do with mechanics?" he asked worriedly.  
Sirius shook his head "No it's about your parents"  
Harry looked at him with some confusion "They we're killed in a car crash weren't they?"  
Sirius nodded "They were, the part you don't know is that the car crash wasn't an accident, someone pulled up along side and shot at their car with a fully automatic machine gun. I'm sorry"  
Harry just sat there stunned. "But why would anyone have them killed" Sirius smiled sadly "Harry, your dad wasn't just a mechanic he worked for MI6 as an analyst." Harry just sat there opened mouthed. "My dad was a spy?" he asked with amazement. Sirius nodded "Harry they never caught the people who did it" Harry nodded sadly "Thanks for telling me" he said quietly as Sirius slipped around the table and pulled Harry into a hug.  
-End Flashback-

That was the first time Harry had decided he wanted to be a spy like his father. He wasn't sure why, it might be that it brought him closer to his father, or it maybe it was just he wanted to help. But he had all but given up on that idea when Sirius had told him that you couldn't apply to be a spy, you got asked.

Shaking his head Harry shook the thoughts from his head and made his way downstairs to open the garage for the day. Twisting the sign to open he turned and glanced around, for once there wasn't any cars that needed work one immediately which meant he could finally get round to taking a stock check. He moved and his eyes fell upon the mustang which he was currently restoring, stock check could wait he decided as he slipped on his overalls working on the mustang would let him relax.

The bell rang and Harry straightened up from the engine he was stripping and walked through to the front of the Garage. He greeted the young woman with a smile "Hi", he said. "How can I help?"  
The young woman spun around "Oh sorry, I got distracted" she said waving her hand at the photos on the wall and flashed him a smile which he couldn't help but return.  
"I'm Megan" Harry took her extended hand "Harry" she smiled again "Well it's my car, there seems to be a problem with the fuel injection, I was wondering if you could help"  
Harry nodded "I will certainly take a look, why don't you show me" she turned and walked through to the garage. Harry watched her hips sway before shaking himself and looking away. She brought the car into the garage, it was an old Ford escort.  
After a quick look Harry knew what he would have to do. He turned to Megan "I've got to replace to fuel line, its probably going to take me a good couple of hours to fix, there's no need for you to stay"  
"And if I want to stay and watch?" she asked with a small smile. Harry shrugged "You're more than welcome too if you wish, there's a waiting room through that door" he replied as he started to move about the garage collecting the parts and tools he required.

"So how long have you been working on cars?" The sudden question startled Harry slightly as he had been working on the car for awhile and was totally immersed in what he was doing and had completely forgotten about Megan.  
"My godfather taught me everything, starting when I was thirteen" he answered without looking up.  
"Most of it's become second nature, more or less, there's not a lot I can't do" that thought reminded him he hadn't spoken to Sirius in the past few weeks.

"So your good with your hands?" Megan's voice had changed slightly, and if Harry wasn't mistake she was flirting with him. A small smile crossed his lips, two could play at that game.  
"I've never had any complains" he replied. With a twist he pulled the fuel line out from its holdings and a dusting of rust fell onto his face. Shacking it out of his eyes he ducked out from under the car the part in his hand. He placed it in the ground and looked up.  
His breath caught in his throat when he realised that Megan had taken her jacket off the tight tank top she had sat tight across her chest. Her tight stomach pierced with a small butterfly charm. Her feet were resting on the desk showing off her long athletic legs.  
"See something you like?" she smirked her pale blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Harry blushed slightly. Before flashing her a smile. "Maybe I do" winking before turning back to the car.

Harry looked up at Megan, "Well I'm all done, your car should run just fine"  
Megan swung her legs down from her desk and smiled at Harry.  
"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Harry moved around to the other side of the desk and checked his database "$185 for everything" he pressed two buttons on the computer and printed out an invoice.  
"Here's the invoice" Megan took it and nodded before walking over to her handbag and pulling out her purse and pulled out the exact amount. Harry just blinked in astonishment "You do exactly how much it would cost?" Megan just smiled and shrugged "I looked it up online and then brought extra in case it costed more" Harry smiled and nodded.  
"I wish all my customers were as prepared as you" Megan smiled and then seemed to get nervous.  
"Umm I was wondering if you were not busy whether you would like to go for a drink later?" she asked quietly. Harry blinked in surprise it had been a few months since he had last been asked that, the problem was he was leaving in a week, but as long as it was just a drink then it should be fine, no harm could come from having a friendly drink, so he smiled and nodded.  
"Sure I'd like that, where?" Megan thought for a moment "That bar around the corner, the Royal Horse, that looks nice."  
Harry nodded "Sure I'll see you there around eight?" Megan grinned and nodded "See you later" she said as she slid easily into her car and drove away as Harry watched

Harry walked into the bar, he had dressed up more than he usually would for a night out. Why he wanted to make a good impression he wasn't entirely sure, possibly because he hadn't been on a proper date since he left England. He saw Megan sitting in a booth and grinned she looked beautiful, she had a long red dress which fell to her knees and accented her curves perfectly. She grinned when she noticed him and stood up to greet him, pulling him into a light hug.  
"How are you?" she asked with a smile.  
"I'm good, you look good also"  
Megan smiled prettily "Thanks, you clean up nice" Harry smiled "Thanks" he replied as he slid into the booth opposite Megan. "So how many more cars did you end up fixing today?" She asked.  
"None, its a Monday, normally a quiet day so I spent it fixing up my Mustang" He turned to the waiter as he slid a drink in front of Harry "thanks" he turned back to Megan who seemed somewhat shocked  
"You have a mustang? Which one?" Harry grinned "69 Shelby" Megan grinned took a sip of her drink and then frowned.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing it's just I shouldn't have asked for this drink, I just wanted one night of fun before I leave" Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"Leave for where?" Megan shrugged apologetically "I'm leaving New York on Wednesday, and I wanted to have fun"  
Harry snorted slightly "Well I probably shouldn't have accepted then" Megan looked confused "Why you didn't know?" Harry shook his head "No I didn't but I'm leaving on Friday"  
Megan nodded sadly "Well I guess this was a mistake by both of us" she said sadly.  
Harry thought and then smiled "Maybe not...you did say you wanted to have fun"

They crashed through the door to Harry's apartment, he kicked it shut with his foot, his tongue wrestling with hers for dominance. She pulled back breathing heavily face flushed as she drank in the oxygen she had been deprived from by the force of the kiss.  
Harry looked down at her "Are you sure you want this" he started to asked but was just off by the force of her lips hitting his. Megan's hands slipped up his back until they were tangled in his hair, he groaned slightly and ran his hand's down her back causing her to shiver slightly.  
"I" Kiss "Think" kiss "We should" kiss "Take this" kiss "to the bedroom" kiss "before it gets" kiss "out of hand" Megan gasped out.  
Harry just lifted her up without responding, his lips still glued to hers and carried her through to his bedroom. He dropped her onto his bed and stared down at her, her blonde hair was disheveled and tangled, her eyes dark with lust. She sat up and moved her hands to the top of her dress and slowly began to unzip it.

Harry woke up and wondered why there was a draft and both sides of his bed looked as if they had been slept in before remembering last night. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he glanced around the room but saw no evidence of Megan until his eyes fell upon the table in the corner where a note sat. Pushing himself out of bed Harry walked over to the table and picked up the note.

_Harry  
Last night was amazing, I haven't had so much fun in a long time  
Sorry for slipping out this morning, but I didn't want to make it awkward  
and I have things I need to do.  
I hope we meet again  
Until next time  
Megan_

Harry sighed as he placed the note down. It wasn't the first time someone had done this to him, but that time it had hurt a lot more, this time he understood where she was coming from.

Stepping into the shower he allowed the water to wash away the stiffness from his body and wake him up. Leaning back against the wall of the shower he laughed gently. He could almost imagine Sirius congratulating him on picking up another girl when he hadn't been planning on it. He shook his head as he remembered the advice Sirius had used to give him before he had gotten married to Amelia. He had always told Harry to never pass up an opportunity to get to know a woman better. Of course he had meant physically but Harry had take his advice two ways, one never to turn down a beautiful woman if she offered herself and two if she just needed a friend then be that friend.

Harry had just finished breakfast and had put the dishes away when his phone rang. Moving over to the side he grinned when he saw Sirius' name on the call I.D.  
"Hey Sirius" Harry said "Hey Pup, how are you?" Sirius voice asked "I'm good, really good actually, how are you and Amelia and the twins?"  
Sirius snorted "Really good? you got laid last night didn't you, who is she and how long have you been seeing her? Oh and Amelia and I are good, the twins have a cold so they've been cranky for the past two days"  
Harry rolled his eyes, trust Sirius to ask that first. "Well her name is Megan, never did get her last name and I only met her yesterday, doubt I'll see her again" He could almost imagine Sirius laughing at him and patting him on the back, he really was a child sometimes.  
"Why wouldn't you see her again?" he asked, Harry blinked, Sirius almost sounded concerned which wasn't his normal reaction.  
"She's moving out of the city to start a new job and wanted to have a night of fun, I didn't see the harm in that"  
He heard Sirius let out a breath of relief "What's going on?" he asked "You normally don't care"  
He heard Sirius make a non committal noise.  
"I was just wondering, I don't see you everyday anymore so I need to ask, I can't just know from looking since I don't see you the morning after" Harry sighed "Well maybe we should arrange something, I do miss you" he heard Sirius chuckle "I miss you too pup, I've got to go, the twins have just woken up, take care" Harry smiled and nodded even though Sirius couldn't see him "I will, talk to you soon" They hung up at almost the same time.

Harry looked around his apartment with a sad sigh, he hated not being able to tell Sirius that he had been offered a job but he wasn't sure on how SHIELD would react if he went around telling his friends they had offered him a job. With a shrug he decided he would ask. Grabbing the mug of coffee from the sideboard and made his was downstairs to open up the garage.

His last customer of the day came in with his Ford F-150. "Hi" he greeted the man as he jumped down from the cab. "Mr Potter" the man said back with a nod and a shake of his hand.  
"I'm George, this won't take long will it?" Harry shook his head "Maybe twenty minutes, there's a waiting room through that door, I'll come get you when I'm done, if not there's a mall a couple of minutes walk away give it half an hour and you can come collect it"  
The man, George nodded, "I'll be back in a bit, I've a couple of errands to run" Harry nodded and smiled as the man walked out of the garage.

Half an Hour later George came back into the garage as Harry was just writing up the invoice. George nodded his thanks as he took the invoice and paid by check. "I was wondering, my cousin needs his car looked at, could I bring him here?" He asked Harry. Harry shook his head  
"Nope, I'm closing down for a while, I've been offered a job elsewhere, you're my last customer, sorry"  
George shrugged "Oh well, no worries then" he said before holding out his hand.  
"Thanks, and good luck with your new job"  
Harry smiled and took his hand "Thanks" he replied.  
George swung his pickup out of the garage and Harry shut the doors behind him. He lent back against the metal and sighed, he would miss this place, working on cars and the smell of engine oil and petrol.

**AN: Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter SHIELD Agent

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, they help to keep me inspired and keep me writing.**

**Dragon Of Earth: I have noticed that problem, am trying to fix that problem, hopefully this chapter will be better**

Chapter 4

Harry stepped out of the black SUV and looked around, the desert was quiet and deserted, the only building for miles around was the metal one sitting in front of them. He glanced over his shoulder as Coulson stepped out of the passenger side of the vehicle and moved to stand next to him. The SUV turned and began to drive away.

"Well, Welcome to SHIELD" Coulson said with a small smile at Harry's look of complete confusion.  
"I thought you said we we're going to a training facility?" he asked as they started towards the building.  
Coulson nodded "You will be, if you pass the tests we have for you in here" Harry narrowed his eyes slightly but decided to follow anyway, it wasn't like he had any other option. He had made his choice that morning.

-Flashback-

Harry woke up and rolled out of bed, a quick shower woke him up fully and he made his way through to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was Friday morning, Coulson would be arriving today to take him to SHIELD's training facility, but he wasn't sure what time hence the need for him to be up and about.  
He walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw Agent Coulson and another SHIELD agent he didn't recognise standing in his garage.

"How did you get in?" he asked cautiously.  
Coulson looked up "We came in through the door, it wasn't hard" Harry narrowed his eyes but he doubted they would say anything else.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Coulson raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What I meant is I didn't expect you to be here so early"  
Coulson gave a shrug "We have things we need you to do, people to see, the earlier we get started then sooner we can get it done" Harry nodded.  
"Oh Harry this is Agent Paul Allen, he's going to be our transport officer today" Harry nodded in greeting. "Well let me grab my bag, I'm ready to leave"

-End Flashback

Harry stepped out of the lift with Coulson just behind him. He looked around the dark room, it was at odds with the well lit elevator a round table sat in the middle of the room, fourteen empty chairs well spaced around it.  
"Harry James Potter from Godric's Hollow England, birth Parents James Charles Potter and Lily Maria Potter" Harry stood there with confusion, the voice sounded like it was asking him if that was him.  
"That's me" Harry said cautiously.  
The voice snorted "I know who you are, take a seat" the voice said. Harry moved and sat down in the closest chair. Coulson sliding into the seat next to him leaning back and relaxing.

A man stepped out of the shadows, he was tall bald, dark skinned and patch over his left eye. All in all he was an intimidating man. "My name is Nicholas Fury, Director of SHIELD" Harry blinked in surprise he hadn't been expecting to meet anyone of his position.  
Fury hadn't stopped talking "You may address me as either Director Fury or Sir nothing else" He waited to see if Harry would say anything. When he didn't Fury nodded and continued  
"You are here because we believe you have what it takes to succeed as a SHIELD agent, while you are a member of SHIELD you may not tell anyone what you do is that understand" Harry nodded the nervous feeling he had earlier returning with a vengeance.  
"Good, Coulson take Mr Potter here through to the evaluation room"  
Coulson nodded "Yes Sir" and stood waiting for Harry to stand which he did after a moment.

Harry followed Coulson out of the room and into a well lit corridor. Coulson noticed the look on Harry's face and chuckled slightly  
"Don't worry, he just likes to intimidate new recruits with that dark room"  
Harry nodded "Does he meet all of the Recruits"  
Coulson shook his head "Only some of them, there seems to be no pattern to which ones he meets" he didn't tell him that all the recruits Fury had personally met had become the best of the best. Harry nodded feeling more nervous than he had before.  
"Don't worry, I've read your file, as long as you don't have the need to randomly start killing people you'll be fine" Harry chuckled slightly at Coulson's attempt to calm him down, which when he thought about it was working. The stopped in front of a nondescript door which Coulson pushed open.

"Dr Jazuat, Harry Potter here for his evaluation" Coulson said as he stepped through the door.  
"Ah Agent Coulson nice to see you again" Coulson nodded "Mr Potter, please take a seat" Harry nodded and took a seat.  
"Right, I'm guessing you've never done this before"  
Harry shook his head "Nope never"  
Jazuat nodded "Right them, I'm going to ask you a set of questions, I don't want you to think I just want you to answer, don't worry about your answer there is no right or wrong understand"  
Harry nodded "I think so" he replied nervously.  
"Good, Agent Coulson are you going to observe?"  
Coulson nodded "I will do"  
Jazuat nodded and turned back to Harry "Well then we should begin" He sat down and opened the folder in front of him. "You have eight seconds.."

Three hours later Harry stepped out of the room, stiff and with a slightly headache.  
"You Ok?" Coulson asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
Harry nodded "I'm just stiff and tired and want to sleep, are all the evaluation's that tiring?"  
Coulson nodded "They used to be worse when I first joined"  
Harry raised an eyebrow in amazement "So what happens now?" he asked.  
"Now you go and relax for a bit, we'll review your evaluation and then if you pass tomorrow you'll have a physical and if you pass that an unbeatable polygraph test to make sure you're exactly who you say you are" Coulson replied  
Harry nodded "Nothing to bad" he said with a chuckle.  
Coulson just raised an eyebrow "You see if you're still saying that by tomorrow evening" They came to a room, "here you go, you can relax in here" Harry pushed open the door to a comfortable living room and collapsed on a couch.

"How did he do?" Fury asked.  
Coulson raised his eyebrow "Any particular reason you're taking such an interest in him sir?" He asked.  
Fury looked at him "I knew his father, and if he's anything like him then his son will be one of the best operatives that will ever work for us"  
Coulson nodded then looked thoughtful "James Potter worked for us?"  
Fury gave a single nod "At the time he was our best operative we hired him straight out of MI6, I just hope his son is half as good as he was" He turned back to the file he had been give. "Now back to Mr Potter, how did he do"  
Coulson snorted with amusement "how do you think, there's nothing wrong with the way he thinks, if anything he's to noble, I doubt we'd be able to just point him at a person and say kill, he'd want to know the reasons why, and he's got a personality, a code of honor if you will that I haven't seen since I read Steve Rodgers file."  
Fury looked up "We're in agreement then, if he passed the physical and polygraph tests tomorrow he'll make an excellent operatives"  
Coulson nodded "I just have one question which academy will you be sending him to?" Fury just gave Coulson a look "Operations of course"  
Coulson nodded "I should have expected that"  
Fury nodded and stood up "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning"

Harry pushed himself out of the bed that he had been given for the night, jumping quickly into the shower he woke himself up and made his way down to the training room.  
"Ah Mr Potter, glad to see your on time" Coulson said as Harry entered the room.  
"So what am I doing?" Harry asked. Coulson grinned and flipped a switch on the wall revealing a large room with a gym, a track running round the outside of the room and an obstacle course.  
"Everything is set up Agent Coulson" A man came round the corner.  
"Mr Potter, this is Agent Rollins, he'll be running your physical assessment this morning, there's a exercise uniform for you in the changing room"

Harry stepped out of the changing room in the SHIELD exercise uniform  
"Is all the clothes you wear black?" he asked.  
Coulson shrugged "Most of it, why?"  
Harry snorted "Is there a reason?"  
Coulson looked confused "Why does it matter? I think its been that way since the organization started" Harry just nodded. It was weird he thought how each force seemed to stick to its own colour scheme.  
"Right listen up Potter" Rollins barked. Harry stood up straighter instinctively.  
"You will follow my instructions to the letter do you understand?" Harry nodded once "I do"  
Rollins nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now first run two miles, eight laps of the track as fast as you can go"

Harry collapsed back onto the same couch he had collapsed onto the day before. Coulson leant on the door frame and grinned at him.  
"Still want to say it wasn't bad?" Harry just flipped him the finger too tired to answer.  
Coulson laughed slightly "Well trust me when you've finished your training what you just did will be a breeze."  
Harry stared at him incredulously. "It's true, I'm even willing to bet on it" Coulson moved and sat down next to Harry  
"Here, energy bar, SHIELD special, will bring your energy levels back up so you can take your polygraph, eat up and come meet me in the room you took your evaluation in" Harry nodded and took the energy bar and nodded his thanks as Coulson stood and left the room.

Harry entered the same room he had the day before, and to no surprise found it identical.  
"Mr Potter, take a seat" Coulson said. Harry took a seat and Coulson started to attach the polygraph.  
He then took the seat opposite Harry. "Do you know how a polygraph works?" Coulson asked.  
Harry raised his eyebrow in amusement. Coulson sighed "For this to work, you need to talk you realise that right?"  
Harry face gained comprehension "Right Ok, Yes well I know what a polygraph is then"  
The pen scratched lines on the page. "Good, now we need to establish a base line, I need you to answer each question yes or no understand?"  
"Yes" Coulson nodded glad Harry had caught on quickly.  
"Have you ever been married?"  
"No"  
The questions continued for the next twenty minutes. Before Coulson nodded "Ok good, were done, you can remove the monitors."  
Harry nodded and removed the monitor from his arm. Harry stood up and stretched "So what happens now?" he asked.  
"Now we evaluate everything you've done over the past couple of days and then we get back to you"  
Harry nodded "So back to that relaxation room for me?"  
Coulson nodded "I'll come get you when we've made our decision." Harry stood, smiled lightly and left the room.

"So how did he do?" Fury asked Coulson.  
Coulson nodded with a smile "He's good, past his physical, not the best physical I've ever seen but good enough and he'll get fitter fast. He's also who he says he is, pasted the Polygraph, but you already knew all this, you didn't expect him to fail did you?"  
Fury just gave him a look which Coulson took as an agreement. "So we're going to accept him?" Coulson asked.  
Fury gave him a different look "Right, It's my decision since I'm in charge of recruitment." Coulson rubbed his hand across his forehead "So you want to be kept in the loop over his training?"  
Fury gave a non-committal shake of his head. "Only his monthly reviews, but I will be keeping an eye on him, I can only hope he can live up to his parents reputation"  
Coulson stood "I'll report in, in a couple of days Director" Fury nodded before turned back to the files on the desk in front of him.

"Mr Potter" Coulson said as he came through the door.  
Harry looked up from his seat on the couch. "Agent Coulson, is a decision made?" He was trying to contain his nervousness.  
Coulson nodded and small smile on his face "You passed all your tests, you've been accepted into the SHIELD Academy of Operations" Harry grinned relief showing across his face. "So what happens now?" he asked.  
Coulson moved and sat on the couch next to Harry. "Well now you need to sign these forms" He pulled them from inside his jacket. "What do these forms outline?" Harry asked as he flipped through them.  
"Basically they outline that if anything happens to you while working for SHIELD it is your own responsibility and we can not he held responsible for it" Coulson replied  
Harry nodded "Well I would have been surprised if you had held yourself responsible." a small smirk on his face, but there was no reaction from Coulson.

Several minutes passed as Harry read over the forms, before nodding "Ok, I'll sign them, do you have a pen?" Coulson pulled a pen from inside his jacket and handed it over. Harry scribbled his signature before handing the pen back.  
Coulson nodded his satisfaction. "Right you will have another form to sign when we get to the academy, but there are a few things I need to tell you first, first off training will take 14 months and it will high intensity you will not get to leave the academy until the training is finished unless you are failed, you can not drop out by choice one your in your in unless you fail."  
Harry nodded in understanding. "Basically you're saying once I'm in, I'm in for good unless you kick me out?"  
Coulson smirked "Basically yes" Harry nodded it was to be expected really. "So is there anything else you want to know?"  
Harry shrugged slightly "What happens when my training is complete?"  
Coulson nodded, it was a reasonable question. "Once you've finished at the academy you'll be assigned to a level 6 or higher field agent who will teach you how to apply everything you are taught at the academy in real situations. Depending how adept you are depends how long you stay with your Training Officer" Harry lent back and ran his hand through his hair nervously before his face took on a determined look "When do I start?" he asked.  
"Well you'll get transported to the academy at some point tomorrow, you'll have the weekend to meet your fellow class members and then you start on Monday"  
Harry nodded and looked at his watch. "Well if I'm leaving at some unknown time tomorrow, I shall go and get some sleep, Goodnight" Coulson leant back and watch as Harry left the room thinking about everything he had seen him do after the past couple of days.

**AN: Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter SHIELD Agent

**AN: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed**

**Hopefully the grammar and structure is better, if not please tell meThis chapter should pick up the pace, progress faster  
**

Chapter 5

Harry stepped out of the Quinjet covering his eyes as dust was thrown up by its rotor blades. Coulson jumped down next to him, his short jacket done up slightly to stop it flapping about. Harry grabbed his duffel bag and together they quickly moved out of the wash of the rotors. The Quinjet powered down leaving a silence that Harry hadn't heard for several hours.  
"Agent Coulson, Mr Potter, I'm James Hoult, I'm the Academy liaison, please follow me" The man who had just greeted them turn and walked towards the large building that sat in front of them.

As they stepped out of the sun and into the shade of the building Harry finally got his first proper look at the Academy, it wasn't a huge building two stories tall and only about 100 meters in length.  
Hoult must have seen the look on Harry's face because he chuckled and said "Don't worry about the size, the only thing in here is our admin centre and barracks, all our training is done elsewhere" Harry nodded slightly embarrassed that his emotions were so easily read. They entered the room and it was immediately clear that it was a state of the art facility with cutting edge technology, everything was crisp and clean. Harry glanced around trying to take everything in at once. The wall above the front desk had four TV screens each tuned to a different 24hour news channel.  
Harry walked up to the front desk "How can I help you?" the pretty young woman asked.  
Harry had to squash his automatic reaction to flirt with her and instead said. "Harry Potter, I was told to report here" a quick glance over his shoulder told him Coulson was still there talking with Hoult.  
"Mr Potter" Harry turned back to the receptionist "You need to go see Agent Carter in room 112 where you will be input into the system. Once done your barrack room is 231, there will be an information pack waiting for you" she told him.  
Harry smiled "Thanks" he bent to pick up his duffel bag "Good luck Mr Potter" Harry nodded and turned to rejoin Hoult.

Harry knocked on the door to room 112. "Come in" a woman's voice echoed from inside. Harry pushed open the door "Agent Carter" he asked nervously.  
The woman smiled comfortingly and nodded "That's me, you must be Mr Potter, please take a seat" Harry took the only seat available directly across from Agent Carter.  
"You are aware one you sign these forms and leave this room you will not be allowed to leave unless we say so?" she asked.  
Harry nodded "I have been told that yes" he replied  
Carter nodded "That's good" she said as she slid a pair of forms across the table "You need to sign both of them, one is the secrecy agreement and liability form, the other is an agreement of your pay and time you will put into your training" she informed Harry.  
Harry nodded as he took both of the forms and read through them. He reached over and grabbed a pen signing both forms with a flourish. Carter nodded as she took the forms back. "Right now I need to take a scan of both your eyes" she held up a hand held scanning device just look into this one eye at a time. Harry leant forward and looked straight into the device a red light moved over his eye and beeped, Carter then did the same with his other eye.  
"All doors in SHIELD facilities are locked with an eye lock, you need to place your eye in front of the scanner and if your security clearance is high enough the door will open" She told him after a moment of checking something on the computer in front of her.  
Harry nodded "Do I need to do this often?" he asked.  
Carter shook her head "Nope, your security clearance will be updated automatically" Harry nodded in understanding. "Good, everything else you need to know is included in the information package in your room" Harry nodded and smiled realising he had been dismissed "Thanks" he said as he rose and left the room. Carter smiled lightly and waited for the next candidate to come through her door.

"So here's your room" Hoult said as they arrived outside a room with the number 231.  
Harry nodded "Thanks" Hoult nodded and walked off down the corridor.  
Harry took a nervous breath and opened the door. "So the fourth arrives" a male voice said as Harry stepped inside.  
He blinked in surprise "Umm, I guess" he said with some hesitation.  
"Ignore him" A pretty young woman said in a French accent "He likes to think himself as a funny man. I'm Fleur Delacour" Harry smiled and shook her hand "Harry Potter" the man who had first spoken waved his hand as he said "James Cameroon" Harry looked at the last occupant of the room. "Dan Abnett, don't expect us to be buddies just because we have to share a room" he said gruffly.  
Harry just shrugged and walked over to the bunk that had his name on and dropped his duffel bag on the floor before sitting down. "So what's your reason for being here?" James asked.  
Harry turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I got invited by SHIELD, you?" James rolled his eyes "The same reason" he replied  
Harry glanced at Fleur who shrugged "I applied to Directorate for Defense Protection and Security" She noticed the looks of confusion "The French version of the FBI, somehow I caught SHIELD's attention and I couldn't say no" Harry and James nodded but Dan just lay there staring at the ceiling. Harry glanced at James and they shrugged simultaneous evidently Dan wasn't much of a talker.

Harry had just finished reading his information pack when the door opened again and a woman walked through the door. She had long black hair that fell down to the middle of her back, she looked slightly older around twenty five, possibly twenty eight at the oldest. She had a pretty smile Harry noticed, he saw that James was checking her out as well.  
She smiled nervously "Hi, I'm Gwen Cooper" she introduced herself. James was the first one speak. "I'm James Cameroon, the silent one is Dan Abnett, the pretty blonde is Fleur Delacour and green eyes over there is Harry Potter" Harry raised his eyebrow slightly and waved. Fleur grinned "Well it's nice to have another woman to bunk with" she said standing up and greeted Gwen with a hug which was returned.

"Right" James said with a grin "Now we're all here we can start getting to know each other" his eyes flashing with enthusiasm.  
Dan laughed slightly "Really, what's the point we probably won't even see each other again once you all wash out" Harry just rolled his eyes the more Dan spoke the more he sounded like Malfoy the rich spoilt kid who thought we was better than everyone else.  
Fleur raised her eyebrow "Well if you don't want to we all could?" Harry shrugged "It could be fun" he said.  
James nodded in agreement "I'm in" Gwen said with a smile.  
Dan just shook his head and stood up to leave "You want me, I'll be in the gym" and left the room.  
James shrugged "Well I guess he's one of those people, so what do we want to look at first?"  
Harry glanced around "Have any of you actually looked around this place?" They all shook there heads. "Lets go then" he said with a grin.

Forty Five minutes later they arrived at the mess hall, frustrated and annoyed at the security SHIELD had in place. "Really so our security clearance only allows us into our room, the gym and the mess hall as well as outside" Fleur huffed with annoyance.  
Harry shrugged "Well we have classes and what not starting Monday, so maybe we'll be able to get into everywhere then" he mused  
James shook his head "I doubt it, I'm guessing we'll only be allowed into rooms we're supposed to be in these SHIELD guys seem to take there security seriously" there was half amusement half annoyance in his voice  
Harry looked at him then shrugged "Bah, I guess you're probably right"

The rest of the weekend past in much the same way, with the four of them getting to know each other. Occasionally Dan joined in but not often.  
Monday morning found them woken up at 6am, rushed through breakfast before standing outside in the training yard waiting for there training to begin."Alright listen up everyone" a man shouted as he moved to the front and turned to address the candidates. "My name is Agent James Sitwell and for the next fourteen months I will be your commanding officer, now there will be three assessments one after six months, one after ten and one after fourteen, if you fail any of these assessments you will fail, if you conduct yourself in a way we do not approve of you will fail"

The next six months were hell for Harry, not being the fittest person, ten mile runs every morning, along with weights and swimming to build endurance. They learnt how to shoot every weapon SHIELD could lay there hands on. They learnt how to fight without weapons, in hand to hand combat.

The six month assessment passed and Harry realised what Coulson had meant by how he would find the entry assessment easy. He could now run 15 miles without a problem, he could shoot straight and accurate better with long range weapons than close combat, but he was now mean slouch at it. However it was Fleur who was the most dangerous in hand to hand combat, something that surprised many people. Harry, Fleur, James and Gwen all passed, Gwen only just but she passed however Dan had failed, how bad they didn't know because he had been furious, not saying a word to anyone but just packed his bags and left.

The next four months were ever harder, but Harry found them so much more enjoyable they learnt how to infiltrate enemy bases without setting off alarms ranging from tripwires and guard dogs, to infra red sensors and movement trackers. They learnt how to assassinate anyone from a drug addicted homeless person to the leader of a nation in both close quarters combat and long range assassination.

The ten month assessment consisted of them by passing an enemy defensive line and assassinating the leader of the terrorist group. Harry did it from long range sitting on top of a hill a mile and a half away with a sniper and eliminating his target with a single shot. Fleur got in close, sneaked into the compound and night and killed her target in his sleep. They were the only two from there dorm room left. Gwen failed in her assassination missing her shot, James had failed to make it that far getting captured at the defensive line.

Harry was leaning against the headboard of his bed eyes half closed resting everyone who had passed the second assessment had the weekend off. Out of the two hundred that had started the academy only forty seven remained, several dorms were empty but the academy rules meant that they had to stay in the rooms they had been assigned when they signed up so the rooms stayed empty.

Fleur came out of the shower a dressing gown wrapped around her, her wet hair down against her back. "So what are we supposed to do?" She asked as she moved to sit on her bed. Harry shrugged "I have no idea, I go so used to training everyday that now we've got the day off I'm not sure what to do. I've got all this energy and I don't know what to do with it" Fleur smiled "I know I'm the same, I would go to the gym or running, but it's our weekend off so it feels wrong to do anything" Harry smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

Harry was reading a book on Russian special forces scouting techniques when Fleur spoke up."Do you know what the most annoying thing about sharing a dorm is?" she asked suddenly  
Harry put her book down and looked at her with interest. Harry shrugged "I dunno, the mess, the smell?" he wasn't sure what she was getting at  
Fleur shook her head with a smirk. "I can't get myself off" Harry looked at her with an amused smile "Not even in the shower?" Fleur shook her head "I can't not while I'm standing up" Harry smirked again "Well I don't mind" Fleur raised an eyebrow before smirking herself. She slid to her feet and let the dressing gown fall to the floor revealing a pale blue bra and matching thong. Harry's mouth went dry as he looked at her, his eyes drinking in her curves.

Fleur stalked towards Harry her blue eyes fixed on his green ones "Well we have all this energy we might as well use it" she said hunger and lust in her voice. Placing her hands on Harry's shoulders she pushed him back onto the bed straddling him. Harry reached up to kiss her, but Fleur placed a hand on the front of his shirt and ripped the buttons off before pushing it off his shoulders. Harry looked at Fleur with hunger in his eyes before reaching up and pulling her mouth down to meet his. He kissed her hard rubbing his tongue along her lips and she opened them with a moan allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Their tongues duelled for several minutes before the need to breath became to great and they pulled back Harry gazing straight into Fleur's lust filled eyes before lowing his mouth to her neck and kissing slowly down her body.

Fleur lay curled up at Harry's side her head resting on her body their legs entwined, sweat glistening on there torsos. "If I had known you would be that good I would have done it along time ago" Fleur said with a smile. Harry grinned "give me a few moments and we can go again if you wish" Fleur smirked and swung herself back over Harry and began to kiss down his body causing Harry to moan under her attention. She smiled as she felt him rise against her lower body and her mouth moved downwards causing Harry's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

**AN: Yes before anyone mentions it I have take some names from my favorite authors, directors and characters from random films and TV shows to be characters in this story.**

**Please review, questions and comments welcome**


End file.
